The Legend of Spyro: LightHeart
by Guardian of Light 987
Summary: After the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder must face a new unseen evil. They must help a noble dragon finish off his quest and restore peace to the land. What will they find? And what awaits them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The untold story

**Hello everyone! I am excited to show you my first ever fan fiction and one of the longest things I have ever written. I ask please that people review this work as there may be one or two minor errors… and I would love to see peoples reactions to this story! I apologize that updates may be random but I will try to upload as soon as possible. If you see any errors or ways of improvement feel free to point them out. But enough rambling from me, on to the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters or locations from the Spyro franchise, however any OC's are mine.**

The dragon stood tall, even if it pained him. His steel claws glared in the red light of the foreign sky.

"_After three years, my task shall soon be complete_." He thought.

The dragon himself was in bad shape. His golden scales were bruised and caked in blood. His gold and silver metal armour was dented and in some areas torn to shreds. A ragged gash along his left side, a reminder of his last battle stretched from his front to back legs.

The dragon checked his five steel claws on each hand, unleashing the massive talons and then retracting them. Then he looked at his tail. The end was end was made up of four sharp blades all touching in the shape of an X. At their point the curved tips met at the centre, making the tail a deadly bladed mace.

He folded two of the blades to make a double edged blade, useful for cutting, then folded them again into one blade, a single edged blade that would stab through the toughest armour.

Unfolding them into their original shape, the blades then slid backwards along the tail slightly, exposing a space which he could use to pin his opponents limbs or neck.

Satisfied, the dragon looked at the crumbling tower before him, red lightning in the distance, up at the tower no doubt, was his last enemy.

"_Let's end this_." He thought before unfurling his huge wings and soared to the top of the tower.

When he reached the top of the circular tower, nothing was there except the roaring wind.

"Show yourself vile creature of darkness!"

A rumbling deep laugh echoed out.

"Well young dragon, before I do such a thing. I would like to know your name before you die."

"My name is of no concern to you ancient! You will face me, we will end this!"

The booming laugh echoed out again.

"I suppose you said the same to my two younger brothers before you dealt with them? I assure you I am not as arrogant, or animalistic as they were. I am much more civilized."

"That has yet to be seen."

"Your courage is admirable. Very well, you wanted to see me? So I shall appear!"

A huge crash impacted behind the golden dragon, shaking the very earth. He turned his head slowly and saw his foe.

The dragon was massive, easily bigger than an elder dragon. It was pure white and seemed to glow in radiance. It had no scales strangely, instead white fur covered its body, flowing in the wind. The dragon would have been quite beautiful, if not for his eyes, which glowed blood red and stared with malice.

"Now you see me, and now you shall see your world burn!"

He stomped his paw onto the floor, and a image sprouted up. It showed a large purple dragon fighting two dragons just younger than the one of gold. One was black, a dragoness who looked strangely familiar to him, and another purple dragon with yellow horns.

"Spyro!" he gasped out in surprise.

" Yes. You may have destroyed my brothers, but my strength still feeds Malefore. And it is more than enough to destroy that purple pest! All your hard work of protecting and helping him will be for naught!

He feared that the white dragon was right. "_No! Spyro is strong, he can handle it, but I had better give him a helping hand_" He thought.

"If that is true then I suppose I had better kill you quickly then!"

He unleashed the talons on his right forepaw, the blades ringing as they extended. His paw glowed as yellow light shone around it.

The white dragon grinned, exposing his massive fangs. "Impressive, but it won't be enough!"

The white dragon bellowed and charged straight towards him.

The golden dragon unleashed an ear splitting deep roar that echoed for miles before charging himself. Just before they met he leaped, bringing back his glowing paw.

Both dragons paws met, and where they did an explosion rang out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Homecoming

**Hello again! I would just like to say thanks to htffan951 for my first ever review, and I would totally recommend his story mistreated, which even brought a tear to my eye….. Also could somebody please PM or stick into a review instructions on how to favourite a story and author? Lastly a special thanks to Xerneas for favouriting my story Hopefully this chapter should be longer than the last so please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters or locations from the Spyro franchise, however any OC****'****s are mine.**

Cynder started to slowly open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a cave illuminated by lots of shining pink crystals.

Her second observation was that her entire body hurt, a lot.

"_Well at least that means that I'm not dead"_

She tried to get up but her legs wobbled and she collapsed, groaning in pain as she hit the floor.

She spied a red crystal jutting out from the floor about two metres away. Groaning in pain she dragged herself over to the crystal and smashed it with a closed paw. The crystal's red energy seeped into her, and she sighed in relief as all her pain washed away.

She got up off the ground, and a nagging thought came into the back of her mind, she felt as if she had forgotten something.

"Spyro!" she said out loud, she hadn't seen the purple dragon since she had come to and he was nowhere in sight

She called twice more but got no answer

"_He must be unconscious like I was."_

She started to walk down the left corridor of the cave as she could feel a slight wind from that direction and decided to follow it.

After about five minutes she saw the light of day and the entrance to the cave, and there at the very mouth was a purple dragon

"Spyro!" She ran towards him fearing the worst but when she felt a pulse her heart soared, he was alive!

Spyro started to wake and open his eyes. In front of him lay the lush open green fields of the valley of Avalar, and the world was not broken.

"_Well at least I know I succeeded, but it must have drained all of my energy."_

He realised he was in a cave and started to question himself about how he had got here when a fear came to the forefront of his mind.

Cynder was not with him.

Cynder flew back towards the cave with a plump sheep she had caught only a few minutes ago. When she saw the purple dragon squirming about on the cave. Her heart filled with joy as she flew towards the cave, she dropped the sheep but didn't care as she rushed towards him.

Spyro felt a rush of wind just before something heavy slammed into him and grabbed him in an iron grip.

"Oh Spyro you're okay!"

"C-Cynder?" he gasped looking up into the face of the black dragoness. To him she looked more beautiful than ever, her black scales shining in the sunlight, and her emerald green eyes staring down at him.

She saw he was struggling to breathe, so she stepped off of him. "S-Sorry…"

"It's okay Cyn." he said. His cheeks blushed from the close contact with her, but thankfully she didn't notice.

She looked over him. He had no apparent wounds from the fight with Malefor , that astounded her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm exhausted. I feel like I just listened to one of Cyril's hour long lectures about the noble history of ice dragons, and finished one of Terrador's 'special' training courses."

"Wow, you must be really tired then."

"Do you think it's finally over Cynder?"

She simply nodded and said, "Yes I do. Hang on I have something for you."

She suddenly flew off but soon came back with the sheep she had dropped.

"How did you kill that?"

She chuckled to herself, "Believe it or not it fainted as soon as it saw me."

They both laughed, just enjoying each others company.

Spyro tried to stand, but his legs wobbled and he fell down. Cynder chuckled slightly. Determined he managed to stand up, his legs all wobbling, but as soon as he lifted one foot in order to step forward, he fell flat on his face.

Cynder now erupted into full blown laughter at his futile attempts to stand, spyro just lay there defeated, glaring at her. "Well, glad to see one of us is enjoying this."

Cynder put a paw over her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter. "Sorry, but you look like a hatchling trying to take its first steps!"

"When I get up you are going to get it!"

I'd like to se you try". she flashed an amused grin. "You can barely stand up, let alone catch me or feed yourself."

Spyro's stomach grumbled with the mention of food. "Hey about that sheep…"

An hour later Spyro lay down, full to the brim from that sheep, he looked out of the cave to see the sun coming down, "I'm going to get some sleep Cyn, Good night."

"Good night." Almost instantly the purple dragon had fallen asleep. Cynder stared at him for a while, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

"_Did he hear me?"_

She felt sleep taking hold as she looked out at the setting sun. Just before her eyes shut she thought she saw a blazing comet, glowing with golden light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Revelations

**Right guys I have some bad news, I may be delayed for a bit because of PE assessment work, sigh….. But anyways, Chapter 3! This chapter has been long awaited by me, and now I finally get to show you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters or locations from the Spyro franchise, however any OC****'****s are mine.**

Light shined over the valley of Avalar, the birds singing, and the grass rustling in the slight breeze.

Spyro awoke in the mouth of the cave, he covered his eyes with his paw to try to stop the blinding light, but to no avail.

He yawned, exposing his fangs, and began to stretch, joints popping into place.

Over on the other side of the cave Cynder was also waking up to the light of the sun.

"Good morning Spyro." She said softly.

"Good morning," he replied. "So Cynder, should we go?"

"To Warfang?" Spyro nodded. She chuckled slightly, "Very well, I suppose the guardians will be worried about us. But which direction should we go in?"

"Well if the mountain is south of us… then we should go that way."

Spyro lifted his paw and pointed in a South-Easterly, direction.

"Okay Spy, there's just one thing…"

Cynder, with a huge smile on her mouth, walked up to him and tapped him lightly on the snout.

"You're it!" And she suddenly took off into the air. It took Spyro two seconds to realise what had happened.

"Hey!" He shouted before he himself took to the air after her. Soon he was catching up to her, but suddenly, he felt a slight wind in front of him, and she started to pull away again.

"Hey! Using wind element is cheating!"

"Who said it was?" She called back, laughing.

Growling, Spyro doubled his efforts, and soon caught up to her, she was so close now, Spyro reached out a paw in order to tap her tail, when suddenly pain flared in his head, he felt as if a spike had been hammered into the back of his head.

"_You're mine!" _A voiced hissed in his head before everything went black.

Cynder looked back to see the purple dragon falling.

"SPYRO!" she cried before hurtling down after him, he fas going down fast and the ground was coming up fast. In a desperate burst she managed to put herself between him and the ground, and they both ploughed into it.

She got up, dazed but not hurt. She grabed Spyro's shoulders and started shaking him.

"Spyro! Spyro wake up!" Tears began to fall from her eyes as he gave no response.

She then noticed a black dot on the horizon, it was moving towards them.

"Help!" she shouted, not caring whether it was friend or foe, only wanting to help Spyro.

As the figure came closer, she noticed it was a large red dragon.

"Spyro! Cynder!" the figure shouted. He then landed and ran towards them.

"Are you two okay? my name's Pyrion, I'm part of a search party sent to find you."

"No! I don't know what happened but Spyro's hurt!"

The tears poured down as she stepped to the side to reveal the purple dragon.

"Ancestors! We had better get him back to camp. Follow me!"

He grabbed Spyro in his front paws and headed off back in the direction he came, with Cynder right behind him.

Five minutes later, Cynder saw a small cluster of tents, as she drew nearer she spied about five dragons, who all looked up in horror.

As she landed, a familiar yellow dragon rushed forward.

"Volteer! I don't know what happened to him but Spyro's hurt!"

"Let me see." the electric guardian asked, with a shocked expression on his face. Pyrion laid Spyro before him. The electric guardian lowered his head towards Spro's chest, but almost immediately raised his head, a woeful expression on his face.

"His heart just stopped. Stand back!"

He rubbed his two front paws together, energy crackling between them.

"Volteer what are you-"

Volteer pressed his paws against Spyro's chest, shocking him and making his body convulse.

"STOP!" she shouted and started towards Volteer when a paw gripped the back of her neck.

"Cynder he's trying to help him!" Said Pyrion.

Volteer lifted his paws and again lowered his head to Spyro's chest, this time however lifted his head with a relaxed expression.

"His heart's beating again."

The other dragons gathered around them let out cheers. Cynder rushed towards Spyro, and grabbed the limp dragon in her arms. She now hiccupped and cried, but managed to look up to volteer and say:

"Th-Thank you."

A large smile formed on the electric dragon's mouth, and he turned towards a gray dragon.

"Gale, I need you to travel back to Warfang immediately, they need to know what has happened."

"Yes sir!" The wind dragon bowed his head before taking to the air and disappearing over the horizon.

"Come on Cynder, We'll take him to my tent," Cynder walked to the middle of the camp with Volteer. The purple dragon, clutched tightly in her paws

_1 Hour later….._

Terrador walked throughout the main hall of the new dragon temple in Warfang. Inspecting the new dragon statue, which light shined on thanks to a circular glass section of the roof. He was about to move on when a small yellow light appeared to his left.

"Terrador!" said Sparx who was now right next to him.

"What is it Sparx?"

"Have the search team left yet?"

Terrador let out a deep rumbling chuckle, "Sparx they left six hours ago."

"What! Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to go with them!"

"It was in the night in order to leave without arousing suspicion. Don't worry Sparx, Volteer is leading them, I'm sure Spyro will be fine."

"Okay…. But that big purple hide of his, has a habit of attracting trouble."

"How do you like the new dragon temple Sparx?"

Sparx smiled at the change of subject. "It's HUGE, I knew moles worked fast, but not this fast!"

A rumbling noise suddenly echoed out. Two seconds later, a ball of flame smashed through the glass roof and impacted with the floor. Dust flew everywhere and Sparx was sent flying from the shockwave of the impact.

"What the heck was that!" he shouted out.

Terrador furrowed his brows as he attempted to see through the now settling dust and he saw the cause of the impact.

Lying there in a small impact crater, was a gold dragon.

Terrador rushed forward to see the dragon. It seemed to be covered in silver and gold armour plates, many of which were dented and torn. The dragon itself was in bad shape. Bruises and gashes covered its body. The worst of which was a long gash on its left flank, and a very deep cut on its chest which bled profusely.

The dragon groaned and stood up slowly, wincing it placed its left paw over the gash on its chest.

"Are you okay young dragon?" Asked Terrador, concerned for the dragons health.

The dragon turned to face him and stared at him directly with its bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine Terrador." pain evident in his voice.

Terrador was flabbergasted, he didn't know this dragon, but its tone of voice seemed to treat him as a old friend.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

The dragon looked confused. "You don't recognise me?"

Terrador shook his head but he swore those eyes and that voice he had heard before, the other drgon sighed.

"_He doesn't recognize me…. I suppose it's the scales."_

Terrador was about to inquire further when the huge doors to the chamber were thrown open by a gray dragon.

"Sir Terrador, We have found them but Spyro is in a critical condition.

"WHAT!" Shouted Sparx.

"It is as I feared, the darkness is taking over."

Terrador turned towards the Golden dragon confused but he simply said "I must leave at once."

With that he started to limp towards the door.

"Hold on young dragon, you can't just take off, you need to go to the infirmary."

The gold dragon continued to limp towards the doors, his left paw pressed against the still bleeding wound on his chest.

"Stop!" Terrador shouted before slamming down his paw, and an earth wall erupted in front of the golden dragon, blocking his path.

He stopped, unfazed. Sighing he lifted his right hind paw and slammed it against the floor, and the earth wall slammed back down into the floor with so much force the room shook.

He then continued to limp through the door.

Terrador was shocked and it took five seconds for him to snap out of his gaze and run towards the door, past a equally stunned looking Gale. He saw the Golden dragon at the entrance of the temple, staring at the city of Warfang.

"Wait! Who are you?"

Without turning around he simply said: " I will return soon, hopefully….."

He then unfurled his massive wings and took to the sky, but he flew straight up. Once he was high up Terrodor seen a golden light form a ball around the dragon.

Suddenly he shot forward at an unimaginable speed, a shockwave reverberating from where he had been before.

Within the space of a second, he was gone.

_2 minutes earlier_

Pyrion stood guard outside the large tent. A single thought repeating itself in his mind.

"_Is he okay?"_

Everyone at camp had worried about the two dragons ever since they had returned, Cynder was currently in the tent with Spyro, refusing to leave his side. Volteer had left half an hour ago, in order to hunt and bring food for Spyro when he woke up.

All seemed calm.

But one of the sentries shouted "INCOMING!"

A ball of flame fell towards the middle of the camp, it impacted but bounced and rolled, it continued like this for about 50 metres before ploughing into the ground.

Pyrion ran to see the disturbance, and saw in the gouge it had torn in the earth what looked to be a dragon. A golden dragon in shining silver and gold armour.

He ran towards it but the dragon stood up clutching a bleeding wound on its chest.

"Not again….." it growled before wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Pyrion.

"Spyro….. I need to get to Spyro."

The fire dragon was now cautious, "Why?"

"I need to- graaaagh, I need… to save… him."

Pyrion saw truth in the dragons blue eyes.

"Let me help you, I'll take you too him."

"Thanks…" he growled as Pyrion lifted a leg to support his injured shoulder.

When they arrived at the tent Pyrion walked inside. Cynder was in a defensive stance in front of Spyro's body.

She relaxed as she saw him "Pyrion, I heard that explosion outside, what was it?"

Pyrion motioned with his paw "He, was it."

And into the tent limped a golden dragon.

Cynders eyes widened as she took him in.

He was wearing what looked to be silver and golden armour. He was covered in appalling wounds, the most prominent being a deep gash on his chest that he kept covered with one of his paws. The two horns that jutted out of the back of his head were silver. They curled slightly inwards, towards each other, and then outwards again right near their sharp ends. A row of three small spikes, like Cynders smaller horns, lay between the two main horns. Also along the back of his jaw below his horns, there were two more spikes, also like Cynders.

The gold dragon stared wide eyed at her.

"_Oh ancestors! Why does she have too look so much like her?"_

He shook himself out of his trance and simply said "Cynder, I need you to trust me, I need your permission to save him."

Strangely for Cynder she actually trusted this dragon. "What's wrong with him?"

"It would take too long to explain. Do I have your permission to do what I must?

"You do…. Just please save him."

She started to cry, but the dragon put a reassuring paw on her shoulder, "I'll try."

It was then she noticed he had five claws.

He limped over to Spyro, he took his bloody paw from his chest, the wound still bled.

He winced, but placed his bloody paw on Spyros head.

He groaned, lifted his head upwards, and light flashed around his paw, blinding Cynder and Pyrion. When Cynder opened her eyes, She saw the dragon swaying.

He groaned and then collapsed onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Truth

**Chapter 4! It's so good to finally get here. Why? Because the clue is in the title. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters or locations from the Spyro franchise, however any OC****'****s are mine.**

Spyro awoke, groaning as he opened his eyes, he felt so weak.

He was in the middle of a large plain, the grass was rustling in the wind, nothing was in sight but the endless rolling plain.

"_Where am I?" _He thought.

"_You are inside your mind." _A voice hissed out.

"Who said that!" Spyro looked around but couldn't see anything but grass.

"_Behind you." _The voice said in a mocking tone.

Spyro turned around quickly, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

It was him. But he was black, and his eyes glowed with white malice.

It was his dark form.

Dark Spyro sneered. "Finally, I get to do this, Spyro. Finally I can take my revenge!"

"Revenge on who, you're me, I don't want revenge on anyone."

"You don't but I do, the first thing I'm going to do when I take you is kill that annoying Cynder!"

"You , will not, harm her!"

"You can't stop me, you are too weak! Say you're goodbyes! Where you're going You'll need them."

Spyro knew he was right, he couldn't defeat him, he was just too weak.

Suddenly a pillar of light erupted from the ground. Between Spyro and dark Spyro.

"What is this!" shouted dark Spyro.

Suddenly the light beam dissipated, and where it shone was now a golden dragon ins silver and gold armour.

Spyro gasped at this new development. The ragon was facing dark Spyro with a snarl on his face. Small spikes, in the shape of shark teeth, ran down his spine.

"Who are you!" shouted dark Spyro.

The dragon simply spread his massive wings, "You will not take him!"

Dark Spyro snarled "You can't kill me! If you do he dies!"

To emphasise his point he drew his claw over his chest, drawing blood. Spyro gasped as the same wound appeared over his chest.

The gold dragon pointed at him with a paw and a strange bubble seemed to encase Spyro, it was wrapped in golden light.

"I will shield him from the pain, and then I'll send you to the deepest darkest corner of his mind!"

Dark Spyro stepped back, fear evident on his face.

"No! No! NO!"

He turned and took off into the air, attempting to get away from the Golden dragon.

Spyro saw light gather around the dragons mouth, illuminating the field like a sun.

Then a massive beam of light shot from his jaws, making a massive hissing noise.

The beam completely swallowed the dark dragon whole.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he managed to scream before the beam completely disintegrated him.

The Gold dragon shut his jaws and the beam stopped. He suddenly swayed, then he collapsed.

The shield around Spyro disappeared, and feeling new energy he ran over to the dragons side. He gasped, the dragon was covered in appalling wounds.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"No Spyro I'm not okay. You do not know me, and I understand if you don't but do you trust me?"

"Are you kidding? You just saved my life! Of course I trust you."

The Gold dragon smiled, "Glad to hear it."

He sighed, "Okay, when you wake up I'll be collapsed beside you. I need you to place one of your paws on my left leg plate, and say: The stars above and Nocta below. The plate will open. The plate is magic, it holds a space inside. In that space will be a long thin crystal. Break off a quarter of it and place it in my mouth, can you do that?"

"Yea I think I can manage."

"Good because I think you're waking up."

Spyro felt a wave of exhaustion take hold of him and he blacked out.

Spyro woke up, gasping for air, he seemed to be in some sort of tent.

Then a Black form buried its tear stained face into his chest.

"Oh S-Spyro I th-thought I'd l-lost you!" Cynder managed to say in hiccupping breaths

"Its okay Cynder, It's okay." He said soothing her. Whilst he calmed her down, he turned his head slightly and gasped, there unconscious, was the golden dragon from his dreams!

"What happened?" he asked.

" He did something to your head and collapsed two minutes ago." Said a voice behind Cynder, Spyro looked up, and saw a large red dragon.

"My name's Pyrion by the way."

Spyro nodded. Remembering the dragons instructions, he reluctantly let go of Cynder and walked over to his body. He placed his right paw on the armour plate the dragon had requested.

"Spyro what are you doing?" asked Cynder, confusion evident in her voice.

"What he asked me to." he replied, Cynder looked at him with a shocked expression but she said no more.

"The stars above and Nocta below." Spyro said in a firm voice. A crack appeared in the middle of the plate and the two flaps of metal opened, revealing a void of darkness.

Spyro put his hand in, and felt a large open space, his claws scraped the bottom until he felt something, he grabbed it, and pulled it out.

It was a large golden crystal, glowing with a yellow aura. Then the dragon started to convulse, and entered a coughing fit. Blood poured out of his mouth. Startled Spyro quckliy broke of a quarter of the crystal, and placed the rest on the floor. The inside of the crystal glowed and Spyro felt power, emanate from it. He grabbed the dragons arrow shaped head, and prized open his large jaws, revealing a row of razor sharp white fangs, caked with blood.

He placed the crystal in the dragons mouth, closed it and placed his head onto the floor.

Suddenly the dragon started to glow, The golden aura intensifying and covering his whole body. When it died down, all three dragons gasped, all of his wounds had disappeared.

"How did he do that?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know Spy, but I think he's okay now. Come on, you need to get some rest."

"No, I'm staying with him, he saved my life. I'm waiting here until he wakes up."

Cynder smiled: "Okay then…. I'm staying too."

"Spyro grinned, he wanted nothing more than her by his side.

"Okay then… I'll leave you two to it, I will be outside if you need me."

"Thanks Pyrion. Cynder replied.

As the red dragon left the room, Cynder looked at the golden dragons face and thought:

"_Who is he?"_

He awoke with a gasp, sitting up so quickly it hurt his back. Groaning he looked around at his new surroundings. He was in a circular room, with a giant hourglass in the middle, the top of it full and falling into the bottom.

"I'm in the chronicler's chamber!" he said out loud, recognizing this place.

"Indeed young dragon." Called out a familiar voice.

From a side room, a large blue dragon, a blue crystal draped around his neck, emerged.

"Chronicler I-" he began to say. But then he saw the dragons face. He gasped, shocked at seeing a face he had not seen in a long time.

"Ignitus?" He managed to gasp out.

The blue dragon smiled: "Indeed young Ashatar. Come, we have much to discuss…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Recollections

In a side room on the white isles, the chronicler Ignitus and the golden dragon, Ashatar, were walking into a large room. A whole room full of books, a library.

"Ignitus, how are you the chronicler, does this mean you're…. dead?"

"In a way yes, I died getting Spyro and Cynder through the ring of fire you see, and my spirit was chosen to chronicle the new age."

"I see… now Ignitus my old friend, why did you bring me here?"

Ignitus turned towards the endless rows of books, one shot out and floated towards him. It was an old dusty book with a brown cover. The book opened by itself to reveal a dusty page, Ignitus blew softly on the page, scattering the dust.

"I brought you here Ash, to explain your heritage."

Ash smiled as Ignitus switched to his preferred nickname. He craned his neck to look at the pages of the book. It illustrated a red sun, and some old text beneath.

"I'm sure Ash that you know the prophecy of the fallen angel?"

"Of course"

"_A fallen angel, with a heart of light,_

_Shall bring the fall of the eternal night,_

_When blood taints the sun."_

Ash was shocked as the realization dawned on him.

"Ignitus….. You're not suggesting, that I-"

"I am young dragon. You, are the fallen angel who brought about the end of the eternal night when-"

"Stop! I…..I don't want to talk about.. That."

Sympathy dawned on the old dragons face. "It's okay, we won't discuss that night then."

"I must know Ignitus. Are the three dark lords truly dead?"

"Yes. Those monstrous beings will torment us no more."

Ash sighed as that worry's weight, was lifted from his shoulders.

"Now back onto the subject, the part of the prophecy that references the sun, means the solar eclipse, two years before the year of the dragon, the day you were born."

"But Ignitus, I was born a fire dragon, a strange one yes, but I wasn't born like this, this occurred when.."

He quickly stopped himself, not wanting to relive any experience of that night.

"So Ignitus, what am I?"

" I think you already know…. You are a light dragon."

Ash had already worked this out himself, but he needed recognition of what he now was.

"If I'm a light dragon… then how come I can use all four elements?"

"I do not know Ash, I do not know….."

Ash was shocked, something the chronicler didn't know, that was almost impossible.

" Do you know the rest of the prophecy? The rest that was lost to us?"

"I do, but I can't reveal it to you, It would unbalance fate. I'm sorry Ash."

"Fine, but what about-"

"I'm sorry Ash, she is gone, or hidden from my sight…"

Ash, felt as if he had been struck, he had always had hope, and now it had been crushed. A single tear, rolled down his left eye.

"I must now send you back, go to Warfang with the others. You will be safe there, until you can regain your lost powers, but beware, a storm is coming.

"What about Spyro?"

"He and you will have your parts to play. Goodbye Ashatar."

"Goodbye Ignitus." And then everything went black."

Instead of waking up, Ash felt himself pulled into a memory he did not want to re-experience. A memory that reminded him of home.

_5 years ago….._

He was in the grublins grief. A bar on the edge of the city, where he would not be recognized. His scales were a gleaming, pitch black, and his underbelly and wing membranes, were a lightning blue.

He was sat on a table with three other dragons. The one sat next to him was light blue, with a white underbelly. One of the dragons opposite was yellow, with a dark blue, underbelly and the last was bronze, with a muddy red underbelly and horns.

All of them were laughing, except the yellow one, who had a scowl on his face.

"Okay, okay guys let it out." said the yellow one, sarcasm clearly in his voice.

The blue dragon spoke up next, trying to control his laughter, "Sorry Orys, but that's too funny!"

"Yea Orys, I'm sure you didn't mean to shock yourself on purpose!" Said the bronze one in a deep voice, and bellowed out a rumbling laugh. He looked a lot like Terrador, the earth guardian, except for hiss bronze scales, and his permanent grin.

The yellow one just sighed, "Well Gaius did you really need to do that flip before you did your rock tomb?" he said, directed at the bronze dragon.

"Yes! It was for dramatic effect, the enemy should be stunned before they get pulverized!" He then faced the blue dragon.

"Hey Flake, could you explain how you managed to implode that dummy with ice spikes?"

"Sure, I scratched it, and inserted an ice flake. From there it froze and expanded and I willed it to quickly, expand in the shape of, spikes."

"Hey Ash, you seem awfully quit tonight, something on your mind?" said Orys.

Ash lifted his head slowly, the black dragon had a grin on his jaw." Heads up, Gaius' target 6 o'clock.

Just then a slim red dragoness walked past the table. Gaius' mouth was stretched into a grin. He cracked his knuckles. "Watch and learn boys." he said.

"Hey hot stuff! Why don't you come and sit over here?"

The dragoness turned, "No thanks" She replied.

Gaius' grin only widened." Okay baby, but all this." He motioned at himself with his large paw, "You're missing out."

The dragoness snorted and walked away. Gaius' smugness was obvious.

"You're terrible." Said Orys.

"A dragons got to do what a dragons got to do brother." he replied

"Say Ash, where's Nocta?" asked Flake.

Ash smiled, at the change of subject to his best friend.

"She's with Jade, somewhere in the middle of the city, I think they're browsing the shops."

Orys stiffened slightly at the mention of Flakes sister. Only Ash caught his movement and smirked.

"I didn't know she was with my sister." said Flake.

"Yea she said earlier she wanted to go with Jade to the middle of the city."

Again at the mention of Jade, Orys sat up straighter, betraying his thoughts.

"I did meet you sister earlier today though Flake, she told me about that time you managed to freeze yourself to the floor…"

"NOOOOOO!" Flake shouted as the other three dragons erupted into laughter.

Ash felt himself torn from his memory, and thrust back into his regular thoughts.

He opened his eyes slowly, he felt as if all of his energy had been drained.

Without getting up, his eyes scanned the inside of the tent.

He sighed. He was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Repercussions

Tired and weak, Ash slowly forced himself to stand. The tent he was in, was not the one, he collapsed in, he must have been moved.

He wondered how much time had passed.

"_Release."_

His Ordamantium armour fell from him, revealing his much lighter yellow, belly scales.

He sighed, finally free of the weight of that armour.

"_Fuse."_

His armour shifted, and warped together to form a single, silver ring.

"_Join."_

The ring floated towards his left paw, and sank into it. Then a shape began to glow blue on his hand, two swords crossed together over a dragon with its wings extended, surrounded by flames: His family crest. After five seconds the shape disappeared.

"_I need some fresh air, I need to hunt."_

He carefully, poked his head out of the flap of the tent, no one was there.

He spied in the distance that they had all gathered in the centre of the camp, all in discussion. He quickly shot out of his tent and took cover behind another. A large forest was just I sight in the distance. This was not there when he had arrived.

"_They must have moved."_

He ran towards the forest, not flying as that would attract too much attention. Within a few minutes, he had reached the edge of the forest, he walked through the canopy of trees.

He had missed this. The fresh air, the rustling trees, the singing birds. All insignificant to many, but missed when taken from you.

After walking for some minutes, he came across a small clearing, with a small pond at the edge, A small tree, the only one in the clearing, stood off to his left.

"_This will do."_

He scampered up the tree, and sat comfortably in the branches, hidden from view. He don't know how long he sat there. But even though it was the middle of the day, he dozed off.

And sleeping, meant nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Look out!" he cried.

He tackled the dragoness out of the way before an earthen fist, as big as he was, connected with him, and smashed him against the wall.

Unbearable pain took hold as his ribs broke.

The fist retracted and he peeled off the wall, pain spiking through him as he fell onto the floor.

"ASH!" a voice in front of him screamed.

He looked up slowly to the massive presence before him.

Two glowing green eyes, full of malice stared down at him, and a fist shot down to crush him.

XXXXXXXXXX

He awoke panting and sweating, he calmed his breathing and settled down. He was still in the tree, but it was now night time, the light of the moon illuminating all below.

He stood to attention as a bush next to him shook.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cynder crashed through the bushes in front of her, trailing behind Spyro. The purple dragon had seemed possessed when they found out four hours ago that the mysterious golden dragon was missing, she was worried for him.

They now stood in a clearing, near a small pond and a small tree. No dragon in sight.

"Come on Spy, he's not here, lets look somewhere else."

The purple dragon growled in frustration, "Alright, but where could he be?"

They started to walk off when she felt a disturbance in the air.

A second before a dagger hurtled past her, and stuck into Spyro's back.

Before she could scream out, a massive paw grabbed the back of her neck, and pinned her roughly to the ground.

A grunt sounded out from the thing that pinned her and a figure ran quickly over to Spyro and drew a sword to his neck.

It was an ape.

The ape had a snarl on his face, he was no more than a common foot soldier, he had on no armour.

"If you attack he dies!" Growled the voice behind her. The paw lifted her up in the air and turned her towards her captor.

He was an ape. A massive specimen, probably a commander, two curved, serrated swords hung from his belt. Behind him stood five smaller apes, all armed with short swords, stood behind him, with snarls on their faces.

The ape who held her smirked, "Nice to see you boss, and the purple dragon too."

She growled in defiance.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want anything to happen to purple boy over there. Right boys?"

The apes all snickered in affirmation.

He turned her back towards Spyro.

"Now take a good long look at him over there, if you do anything stupi. We'll slice him up."

"_I'm sorry Spyro.." _She thought.

Before a golden dragon fell to the earth from above.

She smiled as she remembered their golden friend, however he looked different, he didn't have his armour on.

"_Get them, get them all."_ She thought, encouraging him.

He raised himself to his full height, slightly taller than Spyro, and let out an earth shaking roar.

All the apes clutched at their ears, in pain. However the one holding Cynder stumbled and growled.

While the apes were startled he pounced towards the one holding Spyro, spinning his body in mid-air and slicing open the apes throat with his claws.;

The ape holding her growled, and threw her with massive force, her head connected with a tree, and she saw black spots in her vision. She managed to stay conscious but only just, she couldn't stand however.

"Get him!" Shouted the large ape.

Two of the smaller ones charged at him, blades raised over their heads as they yelled battle cries.

The dragon charged at them, his head lowered, the two apes leaped at him, trying to catch him by surprise as he charged towards them.

He shifted his paws slightly as he charged, and the back of his body slid to the left and he slid completely under the leaping apes.

He now faced their backs.

With lightning speed he clamed the left apes neck in his jaws, while he punched completely through the chest of the right ape with his right paw.

He shook the ape in his jaws until his neck snapped, and then tore out his throat.

As his body fell to the floor, he pulled his bloody paw out of the other ape, his body slumped onto the floor.

Quickly turning around he leapt at another ape, grabbing his head in his left paw. Twisting his body full circle he hurled the ape at a tree with so much force, his back broke.

He charged at another ape, connecting with his chest and goring him with his horns. He thrust his head upwards and the bleeding ape flew into the air.

He spread his wings, and leaped upwards, once he was level with the skyward ape, he performed a front flip, and smashed his descending tail into the apes skull. The ape flew downwards and connected with one of his comrades with a sickening crunch.

There was now only one small ape left.

The dragon landed, and simply stood there as the last ape ran at him, and raised his sword, intending to plunge it into his gut.

Just before he did the dragon twisted his body to the right, grabbed the apes arm, swung it around his body, and plunged the apes sword into its own gut.

He kicked the ape away with a hind leg and now faced the commander.

This whole time he had been watching with shock as his comrades were brutally slaughtered.

He growled and drew his two swords. He ran at the dragon with his right arm raised, intending to cleave it in two.

As the blade swung down, the dragon side stepped to the right, dodging the blade.

He plunged one paws claws into the apes left leg and hamstringed the other leg with his steel claws.

The ape howled and fell to his knees, pain coursing through him. He slowly lifted his head to look the dragon directly in the eyes.

It would be the last sight he ever saw.

The dragon swung his tail towards the ape. She gasped in amazement as two of the bladed maces blades folded in mid air to form a shining steel blade.

It slashed clean through the apes neck and his head rolled to the floor.

"_How on earth did he do that?" _She thought.

The gracefulness and relative ease at which this dragon had slaughtered the apes shocked her. She had seen no one fight like he did.

"_Who is he?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash watched as the ape leaders head rolled and then came to a stop on the ground.

"_Pathetic, just a roaming band. No organization or combat experience whatsoever. If they had, they would have been a bit more of a challenge. But still, apes are easy."_

Concern now filled his mind as he looked towards Cynder, she was struggling to get up.

He ran towards her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

She tried to grin, but her head must have been hit pretty hard as she just stumbled to the side.

"I'll live. But Spyro…."

Ash now turned towards the purple dragon. He ran towards him, and grabbed the knife, with his right paw.

"Sorry buddy.." He pulled the knife out of his back and blood poured from the wound. Cynder gasped behind him.

He stared at the knife with a scrutinizing eye.

"As I thought, paralysis poison."

He hurled the knife into the ground and slammed his tail onto it, crushing it completely.

"What do we do?" Asked Cynder, clearly on the verge of tears after seeing the purple dragon in this condition.

"Let me try something." He replied.

He raised his left paw over the wound and tried to search for the drained power.

He growled and narrowed his eyes at the effort. A glowing golden ball formed in his paw, but it flickered on and off.

He snarled in frustration and the ball finally formed completely in his hand.

Where the light touched Spyro's wound, the flesh slowly started to knit back together.

When the flesh had completely re-formed he closed his paw, and stumbled back and fell onto one elbow, gasping.

That had taken far too much energy than it normally would when his powers were not drained.

He looked back at Cynder, her face was dumbstruck, her emerald eyes widened.

Those eyes were the last thing he saw before exhaustion took him, and he succumbed to the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Reunion

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that I will be away this weekend so will not be able to upload, sorry….**

**This will be a short chapter, but read till the end, trust me, you'll like it…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters or locations from the Spyro franchise, however any OC****'****s are mine.**

Groaning from exhaustion, Ash started to wake up.

He felt soft blankets beneath him, he was on a bed.

The room around him was neat and tidy. The door to the room was in front of the bed. A small desk lay to the beds left.

Light was streaming into the room from a glass door to the right of the bed.

"_Where am I?"_

He slowly got up and off of the bed. He walked towards the glass door and opened it to reveal an outdoor balcony.

He stepped out onto the edge of the balcony and gasped.

Below him lay the great dragon city of Warfang.

The city looked damaged, The walls had massive holes in them, and several of the buildings appeared crushed.

"_If I'm in Warfang, I must be in the building I crashed into. A new temple it seems…. I have to find the guardians."_

He walked towards the main door and it opened into a large corridor. Immediately a small glowing light flew up to him.

"Hey you! I have a bone to pick with you! You almost squished me!"

Ash could see now that the speaker was a dragonfly.

He chuckled, "I can assure you master dragonfly, that was not my intention. Now could you please by any chance lead me to the Guardians?"

"Humph…. Fine but I warn you. They're in a meeting at the moment, follow me…."

Ash walked slowly along the corridor, following in the wake of the dragonfly.

Eventually they reached a set of wooden double doors.

"Well, there's the chamber, go right on in."

"Thank you again kind sir."

The dragonfly smiled, and then flew off.

Ash opened the doors and entered the chambers.

The room was large and circular. In the middle of the room stood Spyro and Cynder, in a discussion with three large dragons that he recognized, the three guardians.

All of them turned and looked at the new disturbance, Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened as they recognized him.

" Ah young dragon, you have come too. Please come, we have much we wish to discuss." Said the earth guardian Terrador.

Ash walked silently to the middle of the room. Spyro and Cynder walked off to stand at the side of Volteer, who was staring at him with scrutinizing eyes.

"Now young dragon, lets start off with your name." said Terrador.

Ash sighed, "None of you recognize me?"

"No I don't believe we do, and any conclusions we have made have been proven falsified." Said Volteer in a fast tone.

"Then maybe this will help you too remember."

He closed his eyes. And focused on manipulating the light around him.

The air around him shimmered and fluctuated, and he began to glow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spyro just stared at the golden dragon as he started to glow.

"_What is he doing?"_

As the glow began to fade, everyone in the room let out an involuntary gasp of shock.

His scales had turned into a shade of pitch black, his underbelly a shade of lighting blue.

"Ashatar Voltharean!" gasped out Terrador.

The dragon smiled, "So you do recognize me."

"But this is impossible! You disappeared three years ago! We assumed you were dead!" Splutttered out Cyril.

"Not dead, but away. I was-"

Before he could continue, the door to the chamber opened, and in stepped a red dragon.

Spyro immediately recognized him: It was Flame. The fire dragon looked almost identical to him. Except for his red scales, yellow underbelly and his flame shaped tail blade, just like ignitus'. The two dragons were best friends, he hadn't seen flame since he had left to intercept the destroyer.

"Sir guardians, I'm sorry to interrupt but-" He staggered back, a look of pure shock on his face. His wide red eyes were staring at the black dragon.

The dragon now turned towards flame as well. The moment he saw him, he recoiled as if he was struck, his mouth hanging open in pure and utter shock.

For a tense ten seconds, nothing happened.

"Ash?" Flame said slowly.

"Flame?" The black dragon replied.

Without any warning, flame rushed towards the dragon, and buried his head in his chest.

"Oh Ash! I though you were dead!"

Spyro could here sobbing coming from Flame, his arms wrapped around the slightly bigger black dragon.

The dragon gently patted his back.

"It's okay little brother, It's okay. I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere."

**Duh, duh, duhhhhhhh!**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Revealed

**Hey guys I'm back! And with this new chapter, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters or locations from the Spyro franchise, however any OC****'****s are mine.**

Spyro stood there, dumbfounded by this new development.

"_He's Flames brother! Flame never told me he had any family left at all!"_

Flame finally disengaged from his brother, and stared into his big blue loving eyes.

"Ash… Where were you all this time? What were you doing? Why didn't you visit or come back? Why-"

Ash simply held up his right paw and smiled.

"One at a time Flame please…"

Flame chuckled. "Okay, where is-"

Ash hung his head low and started to hyperventilate. Tears were streaming down his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry Flame. She's gone…"

He wrapped his arms around the red dragon, his head hung over Flames shoulder. He shuddered and wept, clearly in a state of absolute grief.

Tears started to roll down Flames eyes as well, but he didn't weep nearly as much as Ash.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your re-union Ashatar and Flameus….. but we need to know the details of your tale" said Terrador. Sympathy was evident on the guardians face.

Raising himself from Flames shoulder, Ash looked up at the Guardians, tears still streaming down his face. He sniffled: "Alright….. I'll continue."

"On the night I left, I turned into this….."

He closed his eyes, and the light shimmered around him, and he once again began to glow.

When the glow faded his scales had returned to their brilliant golden sheen. Flame's mouth was open: he was dumbfounded.

"Ash what happened to you?"

"I…..changed…"

Now facing the guardians once more.

"After this change…. I travelled using my newfound power to the forbidden dimension of Gorenthal…"

Volteer spluttered "But there's nothing there but…" His face became one of incredulity. "You're not suggesting that…"

"I am. It took me three years….. But the three dark lords… are dead."

Spyro was confused. He had never heard of any dark lords, but the Guardians seemed to understand. They all looked down on Ash with expressions of astoundment.

"Impossible! Only ten dragons have ever found a way into that cursed dimension and all of them failed! How are you any different?" said Cyril, clearly not convinced.

Ash sighed: "Cyril…. You know the prophecy of the fallen angel I presume?"

"Of course!

_A fallen angel, with a heart of light,_

_Shall bring the fall of the eternal night,_

_When blood taints the sun._

I don't see what this has to do with any of this!" He said.

Ash sighed in annoyance again.

"Then I will explain it to you all. I was born two years before the year of the dragon, on the day of the solar eclipse I hatched. Hence the day when blood taints the sun."

"The heart of light part references what I am now….. I am a light dragon."

The guardians all seemed dumbfounded with this new revelation. Terador spoke up:

"And the last part.."

His eyes widened.

"So it was you! When you left on the Eternal night! It was you who killed-"

"STOP!"

Ash raised his paw. "Terrador you may not agree but…. I don't want to speak of that night, or that _thing_. For reasons you must see obviously. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm very upset, and I will take my leave.."

He turned around to leave through the doors. He burst into tears again. Flame, who had been watching patiently, put a reassuring paw on his shoulder, and they both left the room.

"Well that certainly was a lot of information top take in. And to think, A light Dragon! And the fallen angel no less." Said Volteer.

Spyro spoke up: "Terrador who exactly is he? You all seem to know him?"

Cynder's face showed the same concern that his did as Terrador answered.

"Very well. I will not share it all, for that is his information to give."

"He was brought too the temple a year before you were born, by his mother and …..Father. He was a fire dragon back then, albeit a strange one but…."

"Soon before you were born another egg was brought to us, his brother flame."

"He escaped with Flame's egg during the attack on the temple along with Ignitus, at just the age of two."

"We did not see him again until three years ago when he returned with Flame and…. another….."

Spyro noticed he glanced slightly at Cynder when he said this.

"You did not see him because he was doing errands for us when you were at the temple. The information was deemed to be non essential so we didn't tell you."

"On the Eternal night, shortly after you went to find Cynder, he left. We never saw him again until now. We assumed he was dead."

Questions began to fill Spyro's mind. He said "He mentioned a thing that you said he killed….."

"No I cannot speak of that, that is his information to yield, although don't go mentioning it just now, he seems quite traumatized."

"Alright then. Who are these dark lords you spoke of?"

"that would also be his information to release, he would also be better suited to speak about the subject."

"I see. Well thank you, I think I need to have a chat with Flame."

"As you wish, but don't separate him from his brother, they've only just found each other again."

Spyro then left the room, and Cynder followed him.

She started to speak. "Why didn't Flame tell us he had a brother?"

"I guess it was a touchy subject for him, I mean he thought his brother was dead."

Cynders face dropped slightly. " We had better go and see him soon, he needs friends at the moment, and I would like to know more about his brother."

"Me too, but for now we must leave them be."

Cynder nodded, understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the guardians chamber…_

"Should we tell Cynder? I mean she was her-"

"No. She would be traumatised and untrusting if we shared that with her."

"Poor Ashatar, he was with her for fourteen years… to have thatkind of friend torn away from you.. I mean they were like brother and sister…."

"I agree Volteer but we must come to a decision. I am with Terrador. However untruthful it is, I agree telling Cynder would bring on more harm than good."

"Fine… I relent."

"So we are in agreement?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Okay then. Now onto other matters…."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- New faces

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay but exams have got me down…**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters or locations from the Spyro franchise, however any OC****'****s are mine.**

**Special thanks to B1ackbird, for help with the OC name Telsa.**

Ash woke with a start, having bad nightmares again. He cringed as he recalled the bad memories.

"_I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep…"_

He was in the same room he was in before, the small bedroom he had first woken up in.

He shook his head vigorously, clearing his drowsiness. He stretched out his limbs and opened his mouth in a snarl, joints popping into place.

"_I need to find flame, and apologize for yesterday."_

Ash leapt off of the bed and made his way towards the front door. Opening it, he found himself in the same familiar corridor as before.

Again to his surprise the same dragon fly was there.

He chuckled "Sir dragonfly, are you following me or something?"

"Humph… you wish, just keeping an eye on you."

Ash simply shrugged his shoulders, "As you wish, but would you tell me your name?"

The dragonfly smirked and crossed his arms, "It's Sparx, Sparx the saviour."

Ash raised an eye, "Sparx… the saviour?"

"Yea! You didn't think Spyro and Cynder saved the world by themselves did you."

Ash chuckled, "I suppose not. Now would you be so kind as to tell me where Flame is?"

"Sure he's in the cafeteria, I'll take you there."

"Thanks again."

They had walked a few metres when Sparx spoke up.

"So… where are you and Flame from?"

"We're originally from a place to the west of here, past Avalar and the Burned lands."

"Any other dragons where you came from?"

"Plenty… Although I don't know anymore whether my home is still there."

Just then they rounded another corner and found themselves at another set of wooden doors.

"Well my job is done."

"Thanks again Sparx."

Sparx grinned, "Your welcome."

And with that he flew off. Ash opened the doors. Inside was a very large room full of large wooden tables. However the only occupant was a crimson dragon, sitting with his back to him, and drinking from a flagon.

Ash started to walk towards him, his steel claws intentionally scraping the stone floor to alert the other dragon to his presence. The other dragon turned his head sharply. Surely enough it was Flame.

"Ash!" He said with elation, "Come and sit."

"Gladly." Ash sat down beside his brother, and sighed.

"Flame… I need to apologize."

Flame looked confused. "Apologize? For what?"

"I've been acting like a mewling hatchling since I got here. I can't forget the past, but I must think to the present. I've been an embarrassment to you ever since I got here. And for that I am sorry."

Flame put a reassuring paw onto Ash's shoulder. "Don't say that! You've always been there for me, so I'll always be there for you!"

He lightly punched hiss big brother's shoulder "It's king of funny actually. You're usually the one consoling me."

"Thanks Flame." Ash held out a clenched paw. "Brothers?"

Flame grinned, He clenched his own paw and tapped it against Ash's paw in their sign of companionship. "Brothers" He replied.

Ash thought back to the good times he had. With his friends, Flame and….her.

His brows furrowed as he remembered, he wished she could be here.

Flame must have picked up his thoughts for his face drooped as well.

"I know man….. Its tough without her… She was like a sister to me too."

Suddenly Ash's thought burned up, he coughed, trying to get the feeling out when surprisingly a jet of bright blue flames shot out of his mouth.

"Whoa!" was all he managed to gasp out.

"You still have control over fire? Awesome!" Flames voice was elated.

"Yea… but my powers were drained. That's the first time I've used one of the main four elements since I returned."

Flames mouth fell open in astoundment.

"Wait. You're telling me that you can control all four elements?"

"Yep. That's right." Flame was amazed.

"That's awesome! You're like a sort of golden purple dragon!"

Ash chuckled at Flame's comparison, "Flame, what are you saying." He put his paw to his chest and said in his most amusing voice: "I'm much too good looking to be Spyro."

Both brothers fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Flame fell onto his back, clutching at his belly. Whilst Ash pounded a fist onto the table. Whenever they were calming down, they would just look at each other, and then they would fall into another fit of laughter.

"Hey Flame!"

Both dragons quickly stood to attention in response to the voice.

Two yellow dragons, a male and female had entered the room.

The two seemed to look almost exactly like each other. Both had scales of yellow and a turquoise scaled underbellies. The male had spiralling horns and had a confident aura around himself. The female was less curvaceous and slender than Cynder. Instead she had a more compact appearance. She looked almost exactly like the male which Ash assumed was because the two seemed like brother and sister.

The male now furrowed his brows as he now noticed Ash.

"Hey Flame. Who's this?"

Flame seemed quite nervous about introducing his brother.

"Well… um.."

Taking the initiative, Ash stood up and faced down at the slightly smaller yellow dragon.

He extended a paw. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ashatar Voltharean, but most call me Ash.

The yellow dragon smiled, and shook Ash's hand.

"Good to meet you Ash. My name is Zamphoros." He smirked. "But most just call me Zap."

He now turned towards the dragoness, "And what's your name miss?"

She shifted slightly, and suddenly she became very interested in the floor, "Telsa." She said quickly.

Zap now spoke up, "My sister's rather shy around new people."

Ash smiled, "I understand. I had a friend who once was very shy around new people, please sit, me and Flame were just talking."

The three dragons now sat, Zap and Telsa opposite to Ash and Flame. Ash didn't know why, but Flame seemed rather nervous.

"So Ash, how do you know Flame? You two seem like old friends." said Zap

Ash turned his head slowly to look at Flame, "You didn't tell them?"

Flame was now blushing, even Ash could see it through his red scales. "I…I just didn't want to remind myself of you when I thought you were dead."

"I understand Flame." He now faced the two dragons facing opposite.

"I know Flame because he's my younger brother."

Zap and Telsa both looked dumbfounded. "You're Flames brother?" said Zap.

"Yes, he simply replied."

"Forgive me but, you two look nothing alike."

"There's a reason for that. Flame looks like mother, Whereas I look like…" Ash hesitated, "….Father."

Flame looked completely embarrassed. But Ash knew a way to fix that.

"Hey Flame, does the temple have a sparring room."

Flame looked up, "Yea, why!"

"Well, I'd like to see how well you've kept your form."

Flame smiled "Oh yea you are so going down! I'll take you there."

"Mind if we tag along? I'd like to see Flame actually fight."

"You didn't show them Aegis' forms?"

Flame now smirked. "There's a reason for that, I didn't want to embarrass Spyro."

"Overconfidence will get you nowhere Flame, but a fair enough point made."

The four dragons now made their way back into the corridor, Flame leading.

After about 5 minutes they reached another set of double doors. Inside was a massive room. Dominated by a circular training ground in the center.

Ash turned to Zap, "Would you and Telsa mind judging?"

"Sure." He replied.

He and his sister walked on the outside line of the arena until they reached a position overlooking the middle of the arena.

Ash leapt high and landed over on the other side of the arena. Flame took up the same position on the other side.

Ash spoke up "Okay Flame. No elements CQC only."

"And no extendables!" He replied referencing his steel claws.

"Okay. When you're ready Zap."

Zap spoke up a loud voice:

"Begin!"

**Thanks For reading Guys! Leave a review if you can!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Two blazes: Red and Blue

**Sorry that this chapter is out so late! But I had injuries and revision that prevented me from completing this chapter. Hope you guys like the extra length of it!**

**Special thanks again to B1ackbird! Who is my new beta and has helped so much with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters or locations from the Spyro franchise, however any OC****'****s are mine.**

And with that the fight had begun.

But it began slowly, the two dragons circling like cats, their bodies low to the floor, as they both worked out their plan of attack. Flame knew he was at a rather big disadvantage in this fight. Ash had more combat experience, was stronger than him, had a longer reach and was almost as fast as him.

Flame recalled his teachings, never attack first unless the opportunity presented itself. He had to get in close and use his superior speed and smaller form to his advantage.

He wanted to, No, he needed to win this. He hadn't even shown his combat skills to either Zap or Telsa, and he wasn't about to embarrass himself by losing.

"Anytime soon Ash?" he taunted.

Ash just chuckled. "All in due time Flame."

Flame knew that this taunting was all supposed to lower his caution and make him more vulnerable to his brother's assault. He wouldn't let that happen.

Just after he finished speaking Ash rapped his tail on the ground. Flame quickly glanced at the sudden movement made by his brother. Holding his attention for a split second. Long enough for him to strike.

He pounced, taking advantage of Flames momentary distraction to strike. Flame was too quick though. Springing back before Ash's paw slammed into the ground. And in no time at all, Ash was on the attack.

Flame inwardly cursed himself for falling for such a simple trick as he defended himself. Ash swung his paw upwards for an overhead strike, but Flame swiftly danced to the right of the descending paw.

He then had to contend with Ash's complicated paw combos. Left, down, right up his paws flurried, Flame just dodged and blocked flicking out his paws to counter Ash's multiple combos, his body twisting and turning to anticipate every attack.

However he noticed that Ash's attacks lagged slightly, he seemed slower. That's when he realised: _"He's going easy on me! I'll show him!"_

Ash swiped a paw upwards, as he did Flame dodged to the left and lowered his head, attempting to butt him into the air.

Ash anticipated this and lowered his own head to counter. Both of their heads collided with massive force. Ash was thrown back, claws screeching in protest as they gouged thick lines on to the floor, his momentum slowly dissipating and he finally stopped.

Now it was Flame's turn to go on the attack. He lowered his head and charged towards his brother. Just before he collided, Flame used the momentum of his charge to swipe upwards with his right paw.

Ash nevertheless just flicked out his right paw and easily smacked it out of the way. Flame lashed out with his own paws, favouring short sharp swipes, but every move he made, Ash just slapped aside.

"_I need to unbalance him." _Flame thought as he attacked again and again his brother's seemingly impenetrable defence. Flame knew he needed to knock Ash over, or the fight would go badly for him.

He swung his body sideways and his tail's flame blade flew horizontally at Ash's front legs, the blade whistling maliciously through the air. Ash jumped up onto his back legs to dodge the blade, flaring out his wings to stabilise himself.

Now was the time to strike. Flame aimed an overhead swipe at Ash, who countered by crossing his paws, stopping the attack. Flame now knew he was defenceless, and swung his other paw in a massive uppercut.

He didn't expect what happened next though.

Ash threw his body backwards, planting his wings on the ground to support himself. He executed a backwards roll on his wings. As he rolled his tail shot out the blades sliding back, and ensnared Flame's throat with the four pronged claw. The momentum of his back flip sent Flame flying across the room and straight into the wall.

An audible wince could be heard from the two spectator's as Flame slowly peeled of the wall and fell to the floor, groaning from the shock. He was needless to say, very angry.

"_That damn tail! It always gets in my way! Well let's see him try to stop this!"_

Flame turned to see his bother's piercing gaze, trying to anticipate what he would do next as he launched himself into the air, flapping his wing downwards. Flames wings curled inwards when he had gained enough height and he through his paws forwards so that his body rolled forwards incredibly quickly.

He spun forwards, his tail slicing through the air, as he executed a move he and Ash called, 'The Screw Attack.'

The attack was not supposed to land, but to unbalance. Sure enough as his death roll thundered towards his brother, Ash leapt backwards to safety.

"_Perfect."_ Flame uncoiled his form as he hit the floor, landing in front of his brother, and swinging at him with sharpened claws. But just like before Ash just hit the incoming paw aside. Flame was soon attacking with ferocity and grace, hoping to find an opening in his brothers impenetrable defence. To his utter surprise, he was gaining ground quickly, Confidence filled Flame, as was only a matter of time until he landed a blow.

It was after he swung his tail low, hoping to trip up Ash that he realised his mistake.

He had backed his brother up against the wall and fallen right into Ash's trap. Ash was a master at using the environment around him to his advantage. Now with his back against the wall. Ash was far deadlier.

As the tail came swooping towards him, Ash back flipped perfectly over the incoming threat, missing the incoming blade by a hairs length, and pressed his back legs against the wall. Ash pushed off the wall and shot towards Flame.

In slow motion, Flame saw the golden dragon soar towards him, head hung low, and he knew he couldn't defend himself in time. His head connected to Flames chest, knocking all of the air out of him, as he flew backwards and crashed into the floor. Flame saw double as his vision readjusted after the shock of the impact, and he breathed deeply to recover the air that had been lost. Then he slowly rose, readying himself.

He looked up a split second before Ash's head impacted again, catching him by surprise. His brother's head suddenly shot backwards and he was thrown skywards, the air rushing past him as the pain in his chest intensified.

He spun through the air, trying to regain his balance. Flame unfurled his wings and stopped himself from going any further. But he still wasn't ready for what came next.

Ash hurtled through the air after him, and caught him under the snout with a massive uppercut. The punch being so powerful that Flame flipped backwards. As Flame spun, his heart fell as when he returned full circle he caught sight of his brother, but all he saw was Ash's tail descending towards him. The steel mace impacted with his head with a bang and shot him downwards. As Flame saw the rapidly approaching floor, he knew he had lost.

The impact was hard. Not enough to break bones, but hard enough that Flame certainly felt like all of his bones were broken. A great weight landed onto his back, and something gripped his neck. He shook and squirmed but it was no use, the grip was unbreakable. Flame went limp, signifying his submission.

He had lost. Again. Those words rang in his head. They stung him. Every time he fought his brother, he just came crashing down. All he wanted was to win, just once, but he never got to. His brother was one of the only dragons who could ever beat him in combat. Losing made Flame feel like he was weak, useless.

As his brother released him and held out a paw, Flame grasped it and pulled himself back onto his feet. One thing haunted his mind though. "Ash, why did you go easy on me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash POV

"_So, he did notice." _Ash thought to himself.He had tried to hide it from Flame, but his brother must have noticed his lagging blows. He had hoped to avoid this but….

Ash chuckled, which only confused his brother even more.

"The truth is Flame, I wasn't going easy on you. I'm absolutely exhausted."

Flame was incredulous: "You idiot! I should have known you would fight no matter what condition you were in. Why didn't you say anything?"

Ash didn't answer that, he just hung his head low. Truthfully, he just wanted to cheer his brother up. Even if he wasn't back up to full strength, he knew he could still hold his own in a fight. Ash knew that Flame always loved a good fight, even when he was a hatchling Flame was always trying to bite or scratch him at times. "Cheer up Flame, now let's check on our judges, and see what they thought." He said playfully as he placed his paw on his brother's shoulder.

Sighing, Flame yielded, and the two brothers turned towards the two spectators.

The first thing that came to his mind when he and Flame saw Zap and Telsa: Amazement. The brother and sister were staring at them with faces of awe. They seemed like they would have stayed that way for a while had he and Flame not spoken. "So Zap, Telsa, how did we do?"

Zap's face broke out into one of the largest grins that Ash had ever seen. In a voice that betrayed his excitement:

"That. Was. Amazing! I've never seen anyone fight like you before! Where in the world did you two learn to execute moves like that!"

"From a very old, and very experienced dragon. Whose training regime just about kills you." Answered Flame.

"Killing to you, you mean." Ash jokingly replied, tapping his brother lightly on the shoulder with his paw.

Zap chuckled: "I'll see you guys later, I've got to go tell Spyro about this. Come on sis!"

Speaking of Telsa, she seemed quite happy, but instead of speaking, she just nodded curtly to both of them before joining her brother. Zap opened the door curtly for his sister as she walked through, and he followed behind her, closing the door as he went.

"Is she always so reserved Flame?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's a bit jittery around anything new. Just shy as all. Anyways, all this fighting has gotten me starving, how about we get something to eat." Licking his lips voraciously.

Now that he mentioned it, Ash was pretty hungry, his stomach growling in protest to its lack of nutrition. Flame's proposal sounded like a good idea.

"Sure, why not." He replied with a shrug.

Both of the dragons walked out through large doors, and once again strolled down the massive corridors of the temple. Before long they took a door to the right, and the brothers found themselves on a balcony suspended over the city of Warfang. But Ash noticed a change in his brother: He was smirking.

"Follow me Ash, try to keep up." With a tone of confidence in his voice.

Without hesitation, the red dragon leapt off of the balcony, and soared towards the city. A few moments after, Ash took off in pursuit. As they rushed through the air, Ash took a look at the winding city streets and noticed the small inhabitants rushing all over the place carrying wood and other such building materials. Then he realised they were moles, the small creatures sometimes greeting one another before continuing their associated tasks, such as rebuilding destroyed structures. Before finally the two dragons effortlessly dropped towards the city's centre.

Once both of them touched down, Flame led Ash in an easterly direction. As he did, he took in his surroundings. Warfang seemed to be mostly intact at this point at the city, over in the distance near the walls however, was a different story. On the intact sections of the wall, he spied maybe six dragons in total, the same amount sent on that rescue mission. Despite with the few moles scuttling around, the city seemed….. Quiet. Nothing like the bustling streets full of dragons he was normally used to at his home. This brought a question to his mind. "Flame. How many dragons are there in Warfang?"

Flame eyes narrowed as he calculated the question, "Hmm. Well, not counting us, Spyro, Cynder or the guardians…. Eleven.

"Eleven? So the six adults, Telsa and Zap make eight. Who are the other three?"

Flame scratched the back of his head after Ash had said that. A sure sign that he was nervous. "They're….. other friends of mine that you haven't met….. But hopefully soon there will be a few more dragons around anyway. After the war ended, a few cheetahs went out to scout for other settlements. Hopefully they'll be back soon. And here we are."

The building in question was a stone building, at the same height level as the other structures around it, so about two floors. Unlike the other buildings around it, this one seemed well kept, but not the best looking. A swing sign on the front read:

"The Flaming Flagon?" Ash spoke out loud.

"Yeah the name choice is bad, and the looks outside are not the best, but that's not why I come here, come on." inclining his head towards the entrance.

As the two of them walked inside, Ash found himself staring at expensive oak panelled walls and floors, with matching tables and chairs. A fireplace roared in an opposite wall. The strange thing was however, that no one seemed to be around.

"Wow, this place _is _fancy."

No sooner had he said that, that behind a small desk to the left of them a small mole walked out from the door behind it. He was dressed in a small suit with a bow tie. Which looked horrible, but who could blame him for trying. The mole spread his arms out when his beady eyes caught the two dragons.

"There's my favourite customer, how ya doing Flame?" The mole spoke in an unfamiliar accent. He put extra emphasis on a's and seemed unable to pronounca any u's.

"Not too shabby Fernando. Just here for some food, when its quiet during the day." Flame replied. The way he acted towards the mole it seemed, suggested to Ash that these two knew each other well. As they both reacted warmly to one another.

The mole now looked at Ash, "So who are you good sir? Flame's date? Hahahaha, I'm just joking. I've been trying to set up that crimson hothead with a nice, lady friend." Flame was now smiling slightly, with an obvious blush. "But nooo." The mole continued. "He could have any colour of the rainbow, but he just won't have it. Yellow, Blue, Green, Pink…"

"Okay, okay Fernando enough jokes." Flame said, with a little agitation. Ash however, did not inquire further.

"I'm just messing with ya. Okay, now down to business. What can I get you boys?" The mole leaned over his desk to stare at the two with an inquisitive look.

"I'll have the, roast chicken and steamed vegetables, with lemonade please." Flame replied curtly.

Fernando nodded in approval, "Your usual then Flame? Nice choice. And what about you sir?" He addressed Ash.

"Ash. I'll have the same please." He alsp replied curtly.

"Two of the same eh? That'll be….. Four red gems then boys." The mole counting the amount out on his fingers.

It was then that Ash realised that he had no money, and the gem currency confused him terribly anyway, he was more used to a coin system. Feeling rather embarrassed he was about to tell the mole. But he saw Flame reach into a pouch hidden under his left wing, and pull out four red gems, which he passed to Fernando. The mole receiving the gems graciously.

"Splendid, now if you boys will take a seat, I'll be with you shortly."

And with that, he whisked himself back through the door from which he came. Whilst Ash and Flame seated themselves at a nearby table. The restaurant was pretty quiet, due to the two being the only ones seated in the whole place. Ash felt now was the perfect time to ask his brother, a question that had been on his mind the whole time he had been back to this world. "Flame. When do we go home?"

Flames eyes closed momentarily, and he exhaled a deep breath. "I was afraid you'd ask that. Ash, right now I don't want to make the long journey west, and find a smouldering wreck."

"You really think the Dark army could get past the defences, and the army?"

"No, not truly. But if only ten thousand of the Dark army were besieging Warfang when Malefor returned. Then I shudder to think how many were attacking Alamor and the Royal Army."

Sympathy dawned on Ash. He now understood Flame's predicament. He just didn't want to know what had happened to home. "I understand Flame. We won't go back now. But we _will _go back. That I promise."

As if on cue, Fernando now appeared, with two metal trays, and two glasses full of bubbling liquid. How he held it all in his small paws, Ash didn't know. "Good sirs, your dinner is served."

He deposited one tray and one glass to each of the two dragons. He lifted the lids on the trays to show steaming green vegetables, and two glistening brown chickens. All of which smelled exquisite.

"Enjoy ya meal boys."

And with that Fernando once again disappeared behind his counter. Flame licked his lips and picked up the cutlery, ready to tuck into his meal. But before he could Ash interrupted: "Hold up Flame, Before we tuck in, I say we toast."

"Toast? To what?"

Ash now picked up his glass: "To the two of us still living. To us, the two blazes, Red and Blue, still burning on no matter what the world throws at us. And to the brave soldiers back home, hopefully still battling on against all odds."

Flame now grinned at this proposal, and picked up his own glass. "Now that I can toast to. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

The two dragons reached forward to clink their glasses together before returning to their delicious meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in a location far to the west_

The forest ahead was the last place anyone wanted to go. The dead black trees with massive branches, the strange noises coming from within, and the minimal light of the night all attributed to the creepiness of this dead place.

This was what was arrayed before the two young adult dragons standing at the forests edge, one a light red, one yellow and dark blue. Both with spiralling horns, and both clad in silver armour, which even in the limited light of the night still glistened. Brightly.

"Well Faren you'd better call command and tell them that we're here. Not for long hopefully….." said the yellow dragon, the armour shifting slightly over his large chest.

The red dragon flicked the switch of a very small metal protrusion on his armour's left shoulder, inside which contained a white crystal.

"Castle this is patrol Charlie, come in." He spoke in a clear voice.

"_Patrol Charlie this is castle reading you loud and clear. Send message over."_ A distinct male voice replied.

"Castle we're at the last known location, and are about to commence mission."

"_Copy that Charlie. Proceed with mission as ordered. Contact us with any developments you see. Happy hunting, Castle out."_

The red dragon flicked the switch again and then turned to his companion. "Come on Cain, let's go."

"I hate woods…" His shoulders stooping as the expression on his face turned to annoyance.

And with that the two dragons entered the malicious forest in front of them. The terrain was bumpy, with mounds appearing every few metres. The trees above them splayed branches everywhere, meaning that flying was out of the question. There was little visibility. But enough light came from the full moon overhead, the light penetrating the thick layer of black branches above.

"Hey Faren, uhhhhh, do you mind telling me the specifics of the mission?" Cain spoke half serious-half jokingly.

Faren groaned as he heard this, "You slept through the briefing didn't you? One of these days Cain, I _am_ going to report you. We're on a search and rescue op, after we lost contact with a six man scout team two days ago. This is their last known contact location."

"Their communications guy probably just broke his bloody crystal."

"They had two men with crystals. That's why we are supposed to find them and report back to command. Too bad they couldn't spare any more though. I would have liked another two guys."

"Roger that." Cain replied refocusing on his surroundings. Just then, the two of them saw a slight increase in light up ahead. "Clearing up ahead, let's see if they went through here, I haven't seen any of their tracks at all." said Faren.

The two dragons kept on trudging through the forest, until they both broke through into the clearing. What they saw, shocked them to the core.

"Ancestors above!" gasped out Cain.

They had found the scout team, but in no way had they imagined that this was what had happened to them.

It was a massacre. The six dragons lay all dead in different parts of the clearing, all with horrific wounds. One had half of his face torn off. Another had been speared with his own tail blade, which had been severed from his tail. But by far the most horrific, was a dragon quite close to them, who had literally been torn in half, his upper torso splayed on the ground.

Faren raised a shuddering claw to his shoulder, and flicked the switch their. "C-Castle." He said, his voice shaking. Gulping, he continued: "This is Patrol Charlie come in."

No response. "Castle this is Patrol Charlie, come in!" He said a little more forcefully this time. Again, there was no response. It was then he realised that somehow the signal was not getting through, or that command could not respond.

"Castle in the blind. This is Patrol Charlie. We have found the missing scout team. All dead. I repeat, all dead. Request immediate reinforcements to our current position near the teams last known point of communication. Charlie out."

He turned to Cain's horror stricken face. "We need to find out what did this, check the bodies for any signs."

Nodding, Cain walked picked his way over to the right, careful not to tread on anything. Faren walked over to the other side of the clearing, to check on the furthest body.

This blue dragon, he now saw, had been killed by asphyxiation, due to his throat having been torn out. His armour was shredded from multiple three score wounds, that seemed to have ripped through the hard steel as if it were paper. When Faren looked closer at the wounds he noticed something. The three score wounds were claw marks. And not just any claw marks. They seemed to be…. Dragon claw marks?

He immediately dismissed the idea. No sane dragon would attack these soldiers. And even if it did, there were six of them. But then he realised something which he had missed before.

There were no enemy bodies.

He now knew that they needed to get out of here, fast. As he spun around, he noticed Cain was lying on the ground.

He wasn't moving.

Fear taking hold of his heart. Faren rushed over to the other side of the clearing to check on his friend. Cain's eyes were glazed over in milky white. His neck had been broken, and teeth marks, oozing crimson blood, ran along his neck. Despite all this, Faren still checked for a pulse. There was none.

Cursing and slamming his paw on the ground, tears began to roll down his eyes as he stared at the broken body of his old friend. He closed his white eyes in an act of respect of the body.

"Rest in peace old friend."

His sorrow turned to anger and rage. Whatever had killed Cain was most likely still here, skulking in the shadows. Whatever it was, he wasn't just going to kill it. He was going to _burn _it until nothing remained but ash and cinders. "Whatever you are! Come and face me! Or are you to cowardly hiding in the shadows!?" He cried out at this cold malicious killing ground.

Suddenly, he felt a change. There was a slight wind in the air, as if announcing the killer's arrival. In the centre of the clearing, a dark mist seeped out of the ground. And _something _rose from the earth.

It was a black dragon, about the size of a 16 year old adolescent. It rose out of the earth vertically, its black wings splayed out, and oozing the dark mist. Its form was strange. Faren could see it, and yet it shifted ever so slightly, as if this dragon was not yet complete. On the end of it's tail was a wicked black scythe like blade. Two curled horns, like a ram's, protruded from its head. It held its position for a moment. Hovering, completely still like a phantom. And then it opened its eyes. Two devilish violet orbs that seemed to bore into Faren's very soul.

But true to his promise, this thing would burn. Roaring, Faren exhaled a searing inferno that bathed the black dragon in scorching orange flames, singeing the ground and anything near this monster. He could not see the dragon any more. Had he killed it? _"Surely it can't be that easy?"_

Sure enough, something slammed into his back and sent him flying into the other side of the clearing. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him as he hit the ground roughly. He turned sharply to find the black dragon, unscathed, staring at him with an emotionless expression.

"So that's how you want to play huh? Fine, I'll just tear you to shreds!" Unleashing a roar, Faren charged towards his opponent and leaped into the air, soaring towards the dragon and aiming to crush its skull. He was so close, his claws nearly touching the thing's head. But his paws touched only air as he landed.

"_What the?"_ The black dragon now stood just a metre in front of him, staring at him with a blank expression.

Faren sung at it with his claws in a mad frenzy, unleashing blows that no opponent should have survived. But this was no ordinary opponent. It moved with a speed that Faren thought impossible. Dodging every single blow that was thrown at him, moving its whole body within the span of a second. That's when a soul crushing terror took hold and Faren knew he would never defeat this thing.

As Faren swung an overhead blow, the black dragon grabbed it with his own paw around the wrist and unbelievably, pushed it and a growling Faren back with a magnitude of strength that should not have been in a body that size. The dragon head butted him, stunning Faren and slashing two diagonal swipes across his chest with unbelievable speed, the claws slicing through the hardened steel like it was butter. Before Faren could even let out a cry of pain , it turned, slamming its tail into him with bone crunching force, sending him flying into a tree.

Faren's whole body exploded with pain as he landed, but he didn't cry out. He looked down at his chest to see the eviscerated ripped flesh, with red blood pouring out. That was when he knew that he was going to die here. And he would never see his family again. _"I'm sorry Mom, Dad, Lowren. I'm sorry I couldn't make it home…."_

Suddenly a claw closed around his throat and lifted him choking into the air. As he stared into this monster's emotionless eyes, he needed to know one thing before he died:

"Why?" He gasped out

That's when he saw the first emotion register in this dragon: curiosity. It tilted its head sideways, as if wondering as to why its victim had asked that question. Then, its eyes displayed cruel amusement as it displayed a row of razor sharp fangs.

"Feed…" It hissed before with lightning speed its head clamped around the red dragon's neck. Faren let out a horrible scream of pain.

A scream that echoed through the empty woods, never to be heard again…..

**Hope you enjoyed that longer chapter! Please leave a review if you can!**


End file.
